


Episode: Amnesiac Duck

by ShiTiger



Series: Vampire Kisses [1]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Short stories inspired by episodes from the Count Duckula TV series.
Series: Vampire Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015200
Kudos: 7





	Episode: Amnesiac Duck

Goosewing fell to the ground, stunned. Duckula was about to laughingly comment on his cleaning skills when the vacuum tumbled down, hitting him in the head. 

“Is this a broccoli sandwich? Ewww! Vampires don’t eat broccoli sandwiches,” the count said, throwing the offending food over his shoulder. 

“What happened?” 

Duckula’s eyes narrowed on the handsome goose who was stumbling to his feet. “Oh, I guess I was right. It IS lunchtime.” The vampire inched forward with menacing intent. 

“Lunchtime already? What is on the menu?” the man in the plaid jacket asked. 

Duckula licked his lips. “You are, my finely feathered fellow.” 

“Oh dear. Aaaaaahhhh!” The goose made a run for it, dashing down the hall with the count in hot pursuit. 

“Come back here, you tasty morsel you!” 

The goose ran past Igor and Nanny. “What is going on here?” the butler asked, scratching his head. Seconds later, the count ran into him, bouncing back with a grunt. “M’lord?” 

“Quick, stop him! He’s getting away!” Duckula shouted, pointing after the fleeing goose. 

“Is that Dr. von Goosewing? Oh no, m’lord. You don’t want to go after him. He’s a…”

“But I do, Igor. I do.” Duckula surged forward, ignoring his servant’s pleas. He was starving, and that goose was the one he wanted to devour. WIth an extra burst of speed, he tackled the yellow vested man to the ground. 

“Now, your blood is mine!” 

“Get off of me, you vampire!” the goose shouted, trying to push him away. It was no use. The count’s teeth sank into his neck feathers. 

“Hey, what gives?” Duckula grumbled, spitting out white feathers as he pulled back. This whole biting necks thing wasn’t working, at all. His teeth just weren’t sharp enough to break the man’s skin. “Well then, if I can’t bite your neck, I’m sure I can get your blood some other way,” the count smirked, wrapping his arms around the, admittedly cute, goose’s neck. In a flash, he pressed his bill against the other bird’s beak. 

Oh… Oh, this was very nice… 

“Count Duckula, what are you doing to von Goosewing?” Igor shouted, stumbling to a stop a few feet from the interlocked pair. At his words, the young man pulled back, leaving the dazed vampire hunter reeling. 

“I’m trying to suck his blood,” Duckula stated calmly, licking his bill. 

“How are you to be sucking mein blood by doing mouth to mouth?” Goosewing gasped, taking a step back as the dark-haired vampire turned back to him. 

“I couldn’t bite through your skin or feathers, so I figured I’d try biting your tongue,” explained the young count. 

“Of course,” Igor groaned. “I should have given you blood first. That always makes your fangs come out.” 

“But you didn’t bite mein tongue! You just… you…” The vampire hunter’s cheeks turned crimson as he remembered the kiss the vampire had bestowed upon him. 

Duckula glanced away, his fingers tapping against his sides nervously. “I got distracted. Not my fault you’re cute.” 

Goosewing froze, mouth agape. “You think I’m cute?” 

In a flash, the vampire had his arms wrapped around the hunter’s neck again, his dark eyes glimmering with interest.  “Very cute. What was your name again?” 

“Mein name? You know mein name.” 

“If I may interject,” the butler stated firmly. “The young master hit his head, and forgot who he is. I’ve been informing him of his vampiric duties.” 

“Since I’m the count, I should get to decide what my duties are. And I’d rather spend the rest of the evening with this handsome man here,” Duckula decided, snuggling their cheeks together. “We could go on a date!” 

“A date?” Goosewing squeaked. 

“A date?” Igor exclaimed in horror. “But m’lord, you can’t date a vampire hunter. It’s just not done!” 

Duckula stepped back, spinning around to fix the butler with a furious glare. “I am going on a date with, with… this guy,” he insisted, waving a hand at Goosewing, “And there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m a grown duck, and I can decide what I want. Come on, cute guy. Let’s go!” He grabbed the goose by the hand, and pulled him toward the front door. 

“Um, mein name is von Goosewing. Otto von Goosewing,” the hunter finally exclaimed, even as the door shut loudly behind them. 

“Where is Master Duckuler going then?” Nanny asked, finally catching up to Igor in the main hall. 

“Apparently, he fancies himself enamored with von Goosewing, and has decided to take him on a date,” the butler groaned, already picturing the furious glares of the count’s vampiric family members when they found out. 

“Well, isn’t that nice, then. Our little Duckie-boo, going on his first date. Brings a tear to old Nanny’s eyes, it does,” the woman sniffed, wiping her face with a hankie. 

“It’s going to bring tears to my eyes when the legacy of Count Duckula is thwarted by a vampire hunter in such a humiliating way. Come on then, Nanny. They won’t be back for a while,” Igor grumbled, slinking off to find something evil to occupy his time. 


End file.
